Alexandria Merisha Olszewski
Traits, Perks, and Additional Gear Traits: Perks: Additional Gear: * First Aid Kit * Grapple Hook * Combat Knife * Water Canteen * Data Pad Physical Description: (Minimum One Paragraph) Allie is a smaller woman, she has a small scar on her left cheek, very slight freckles and she has green eyes. Her polish descent is not very obvious and many people would assume she is from elsewhere. She has a stronger build than your typical marine as an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper would and should have. She is very agile and uses a lot of brute force to keen in with her CQC nature. She keeps her hair a tad longer than UNSC standards but she does have her hair in a sloppy bun, but only when she is required to. Allie, for her aggressive behavior, is surprising very soft spoken, many people have claimed that her voice is much more timid than it is aggressive. The only thing her voice compares to, is that of her body with how small she really is compared to many other ODST and marines alike. A lot of the time her body size is what makes her empowered to be CQC, and stealth, because of this she is small and can get into small places to steal key items, such as intel pads, data keys and key objectives or kill hostiles. Personality: Allie’s personality has always been “confusing” she has many mood swings and is just an asshole sometimes, but other times she is very charming. She started having mood swings when she was young, and she would get annoyed to a point where she would get very angry. Which was normal but then in her teen years she would just snap sometimes out of nowhere on classmates and on other important people in her life like her family. She started realizing that she was doing these things and decided to have regrets. Regret for those she hurt, regret for those she just snapped on. She fell into a state of depression and this impacts how she is today. She is now very soft spoken from all the yelling she had done before. Allie also started to become more timid, and scared of herself and is usually alone. She remains alone to protect people from herself, when she is in combat or training she is very different because she forces anger on her targets. She almost killed a training partner she had faced in a sparring because she had let too much anger take control of her, afterwards she of course apologized and then went back into singling herself out from the main group. Many of the time she has a withdraw from seeing family. She craves being included but was too scared of herself to try and include herself, too afraid of what people think. From that, she looks to family to talk to, who forgave her for all the actions she has done in the past. Family is what keeps her from going into a total meltdown mode. Bio: Allie was born on August 13th 2530 which was 5 years and 191 days after the covenant made first contact with humanity. When she was five years old she had many anger issues, because of the fear of this alien race (2535). She had anger boil at a young age, for the alien species as this was happening. Her family enlisted leaving her in foster care at the age of 6. She attended a school on Earth from elementary to high school. During High School when she was 16, she received news her mother and father were killed trying to defend one of the inner colony planets. She used this as a boost. However, this is when she started snapping on people with sudden outbursts of anger. She had been arrested many times for assault, however each time was for anger she had formed over the years, of her family being gone. One year later when she was 17 she fell into a state of depression from everything that has been happening to her. She singled herself out until she graduated high school at the age of 18. That year she enlisted for the UNSC as a marine. As she went on too marine training she became very much introverted. She would single herself out, from her fellow trainees. After a year of training she was 19 now. The year is 2549, (3 years before reach is invaded). She was deployed, on her first mission to reinforce the marines at Parris IV. During the battle she discovered her full CQC capabilities and became drawn to the M45 tactical shotgun. However, she was extracted from the planet before it was glassed. After the events and horrors she saw on Parris IV her depression and a slight sign of PTSD set in. Making her more of a quiet person. After the deployment to Parris IV, she was greeted to a promotion to Private First Class in the Marine Corps. After 8 months of fighting different insurrection cells and Covenant attacks. It was rounding up, she was promoted to Corporal. It was just in time for the biggest war humanity faced yet. The date being July 25th 2552, Reach was under attack. Allie was 21 now, she was deployed with her squad to fortify a base on Reach, a small firebase off in the mountains. For the most part it was quiet, and the action was much too unseen. That was all until August 1st where her skills would be put to the test. The firebase was a small research facility for studying local plant life. Here she would learn all of the plants that were good and bad for you. However August 1st, 29 days before Reach fell the outpost was attacked. It started very normal that day, the nine marines stationed there not including her and another marine went on the normal patrol. At 11:42 am an ear piercing scream was heard over the radio. As the marines shouted over comms that they had encountered elites (sangheili warriors) they were being picked off one by one. Until one marines managed to get back to the outpost. The five other ODSTs and one other marine, looked at the marine Allie included and watched the marine’s face tremble as he murmured the words “they got me”. He fell to the ground revealing the needles that punctured his back. The ODSTs all looked at each other and started getting the researchers gathered up, and they started yelling for them to move. However at 1:15 pm the facility doors were breached, at this point Allie and the others knew it was run or die fighting. Allie had full intentions to fight, however she was the youngest and the others forced her to run with the other marine. His name was Allen, they thought if they were to just run to the closest UNSC outpost everything would be okay. They looked behind them and at 1:40 pm the base was bombed and the hunting party was after them. Allen and Allie ran, they kept running until they could find something but what they found was something else, they ran into an elite scout. Allen took his life for Allie, killing the elite in the process with a frag. Allie felt like she had been kicked in the stomach after than and she didn’t want to keep going, but she kept running. Until she got to a friendly base. On her adventure to a base she could escape to, she had to avoid many enemy forces. All she had was a standard pistol and a combat knife. She saw a Elite Minor guarding a small prison cell with two other marines inside. One of which looked critically injured. She had to decide whether or not to attempt to save the marines or to keep going. Everything in her body was screaming at her to keep going. However her caring side took the best of her. She decided she would try and save them or die trying. The Elite Minor was accompanied by two Kig-Yar and four Unggoy. She needed to analyze her surroundings in order to be able to do anything. From what she learned from the ODST’s the Unggoy or “Grunts” are like dogs and can be easily distracted they are also the cannon fodder. She was able to distract them by throwing rocks in the other direction, she kept throwing rocks to lead them a bit away before picking off one by one. The way she did it was to remove their methan mask so they would suffocate and then just stab them. This proved to be a hard task even if they were the cannon fodder. She tracked back to the small camp, the Elite Minor was still there and so was the Kig-Yar. The Kig-Yar looked like vicious creatures they had this very ugly beak. However they have moved a little bit since she has last saw them. To her it looked like they had been looking for the lost Unggoy. Allie thought to glance at the marines as well but she didn't want to lose focus. So she kept a sharp eye on the Kig-Yar and the Elite, she started to notice that the Kig-Yar were patrolling in a pattern. She saw, that they kept moving in a trapezoid movement, like a guard patrol. They were also very far apart. Her thinking was that if she could pick them off one by one, she would be able to kill them all. She decided to hide in a bush close to one of the Kig-Yar. As the Kig-Yar moved by she reached out and grabbed the Kig-Yar, and plunged a knife into the creatures neck. She had destroyed it’s vocals, and then she stabbed again and threw the body behind her in the bushes. Then she noticed that the creature has left a bright violet blood stain behind. She quickly covered it with dirt. She repeated this process with the other Kig-Yar. It now all came down to the Elite, which was now showing great signs of concern. It most definitely noticed that its squad was no longer in the area. It started threatening the captive marines, she had to think fast, her motive was she wanted to make a change. She thought long and hard about what she was about to do. Well as long as she could of course. She stood from the bushes and fired 6 shots into the Elite. Each shot with a loud crack in the air. The Elite’s shield collapsed, it looked at her and growled showing all of its mandibles. She charged the elite because she knew that the shields on the Elite will recharge. She climbed the damn thing being swung around like a mad man. The Elite slammed her on the ground, she got back up she was slammed again, once more got back up. The third blow was almost fatal, however again she stood up and kept going the Elite let out a brute laugh and picked her up from the neck. She looked into its eyes and plunged her knife into the side of it’s head. The Elite staggered back, she then picked up it’s plasma rifle and unloaded into the elite. She fell to the ground feeling her neck, the soreness of it. She got up though and limped over to the marines in the cell. The one marine died from her injuries the other marine however. Got up and thanked Allie, she nodded and they started off once more. Around 10:51 pm they arrived at Firebase Apollo. She was stationed at the base until August 12th. That morning she woke up to a sudden explosion outside the base, with marines yelling to get out and to run. She walked outside to see the base yet again under attack. She ran to the nearest pelican, and hoped in. She was never religious but she prayed that she would make it out of the area. The pelican engines roared to life as it started to lift off. Everyone on board was scared out of their minds. It felt like slow motion as the pelican flew out of the airspace, and towards the frigate awaiting it in the planet’s atmosphere. As the pelican got into space it was shot, the wing on fire the pilot managed still to land the pelican in the frigate right after they went into slipspace. Allie was then checked by medics, they found her mental illness was depression and PTSD, however she still had the fighting spirit. Then she suffered many cuts from the running and armor damage, she also had a broken leg. Years went by until 2557 where she has been in a non-combatant role until she recovered. During her recovery she had become much more outgoing. More sociable and more friendly her depression was going away as much as it could anyway. She has also mostly overcome from PTSD but she does still have nightmares. The next year in 2558 she was cleared to join the ODSTs and be reevaluated for deployment once again since the horrors of Parris IV and Reach. Her accomplishments allowed her to enroll into the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, she the ODST Program over the Spartan IV program. She found Spartan IV’s to be a tad bit entitled for her taste.